gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vaccine
The Vaccine is a first-person shooter action game by Creative Space Studios, released in turn 24 for PS3 and Xbox 360. Story Scientist Mark Andrews was working on a new vaccine that would increase a persons physical and mental abilities. Mark made a great breakthrough that allowed a person to increase their strength & speed 100% and were able to make far quicker and more conscience judgements, in affect made a person increase their IQ by up to 250% basically making superhumans. 7 years after the development of the drug and over 200,000,000 users of the drug things start to become out of control, all the subjects of the drug began showing signs that they were becoming mentally unstable forcing all governments around the world to pull the drug from the market and marshall law came into affect. Unfortunately the drug was so well received that the worlds leaders had begun supplying it to their militarises meaning law and order wasn't going to sustain if many of the people were becoming mentally unstable and going out killing one another. The game follows Lucas Greenbig a police trainee police officer who lives in Texas. The player must guide Lucas to Mark Andrews the guy who is responsible for the drug and hopes to find an antidote. Game ends once you find Mark Andrews, who tells you that he had been working on a antidote but the much of the research had been stolen, the only antidote remaining isn't enough to cure the world and hasn't been trialled yet. Gameplay The players must try to stay alive by scavenging for foods, hijacking cars and bikes, finding weapons located around the game world, and fight off the super human beasts that have taken the drug that enhanced everything about them. The player will have to fight hordes of enemies at a time, But must look after themselves the best they can i.e: by eating. The player at some points of the game will have to choose to 'recruit' NPC to help them along the way, these characters may be specialist (some may be better at finding foods, or maybe faster and won't slow you down) if they player wants to recruit the NPC characters (up to 4 in a clan) the player must pay $1,000 of in game currency. Soundtrack The game features a tense soundtrack. Special Edition The game also has a special edition that includes a poster of the in-game map. Reception The Vaccine has received mixed to average reviews. Critics praise the combat, but all unanimously agree the game would've made a far better horror title than the generic FPS it's presented as. Technical issues and glitches are also cited as problems. IGN "The Vaccine tends to fall under the label of what most would assume is a zombie game. Well, it's not quite that. The enemies are crazy, and sometimes they remind you of zombies, but they behave much differently, and it provides for some very interesting gameplay. The game is, first and foremost, action oriented, with you taking on groups of these gone-loco "Superhumans", but there's also a number of survival elements at play, including the need to eat, and scavenge for supplies. You can also recruit a variety of NPC's to aid your character in a number of ways, including the ability to help you fight, scavenge, or heal you. The game's ending is quite anticlimatic, and is a clear set-up for the sequel, but the story shouldn't be why you're playing The Vaccine. The gameplay is what shines here. The graphics are mediocre at best, and there's a fair amount of glitches, but in the end, it manages to be fun, and that's what matters. In the end, The Vaccine is going to appeal to action fans who like survival elements, and could've probably made a better survival horror game than an action FPS, but as it stands, it's pretty good." 'OVERALL SCORE: 7.5/10' GAMESPOT "The Vaccine could've been an amazing horror game, but the developers gave into marketing appeal and tried to apply the FPS makeover to what was clearly intended as a survival horror game. Not to say the combat isn't fun, it is, but it also feels generic, and lacks an identity of its own, falling somewhere between Fallout and F.E.A.R. There's a fair amount of glitches that also hinder the experience. The story tends to fall into the cliche department towards the end, as well. Yet despite all this, the game's combat does manage to shine at points, and present tense, fun fights. In the end, this game could've been amazing survival horror, but it instead turns into an average FPS." 'OVERALL SCORE: 6/10' GAMETRAILERS "The Vaccine presents some fun combat, a likable character, decent story, and interesting levels. Yet, at the end when the credits roll, you don't feel like you got the complete experience. Why? Well, it comes down to the game feeling like it was stripped down and layered with FPS gameplay, when it could've made a much better stealth or survival game. Yet, despite this, the game presents fun combat and a likable story. Technical issues can be a hinderance at time, and I didn have the game crash a couple times, but I don't think they're dealbreakers. In the end, it's a fun game, but it fails to find its grounding by the end, and as a result, becomes far less memorable than you'd imagine." OVERALL SCORE: 7/10 Category:Games